


The Bloody Footprints

by FizzleFudge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (:, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anarchy, Band Fic, Band References, Band members AU, Cigarettes, Eren's the sexiest male in the country, Hanji's making her own joints, Levi's a really punk metal singer, M/M, Nervousness, Punk!Levi, Quite cute fic, Singing, The Bloody Footprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: Levi's a famous singer in a now growing old punk-metal band, who grows a certain crush on the new pop-star - who also happens to be the one awarded of being the sexiest male in the country of the year.





	The Bloody Footprints

If it wasn't for Hanji, Levi probably never would've found out about this young popstar named 'Eren', or at least wouldn't have gotten such an obsession with the lad. Therefor he scolded at her as she snickered over his shoulder, watching with amusement at Levi's phone in his hand where Eren's new music video was playing on low volume. The boy in the video sat on a bed, only wearing tight jeans and an unclosed leather jacket, showing off his tanned slim body as he crawled over the blankets and bit his lip before the camera. Levi gulped as he felt blood run to a specific area and he tried to switch position subtly, probably failing considering Hanji broke into high pitched laughter beside him, making him scowl deeper at the annoying girl.

"He's sexy, isn't he?" she giggled between her laughter. "He's not considered to be one of the country's biggest sex icon's for nothing, ya know", she nudged his shoulder with her foot, making Levi draw away from her and positioning himself on the other side of the couch as he growled threateningly at her.

"He's just another shitty brat who sucks at singing but still gets famous because he's good-looking. Listen to the song – it's crap, isn't it?" He increased the volume of the song, a typical pop song about love or whatever – nothing new or original – yet the video has over eighty million views in only a bit over a week, which is about thirty million more than his own band's most viewed video ever. "I don't understand why people even like him this much", he stated as he started to scroll through the very indecent and not so child-friendly comments by probably very horny fangirls and fans.

"He's hot", Hanji shrugged her shoulders, thankfully staying at her side of the sofa this time. "And his songs aren't  _that_ bad."

"But still", Levi sighed, put away his phone and stretched his legs. "At least our music is about important stuff and not about some one-night-stand in a night club toilet or shit like that."

"Important?" Hanji laughed and took a sip of her coffee mug. "Levi, we sing about anarchism and pain while head-banging in a deserted house."

"And in the woods", Levi added absentmindedly. "But we've been going on for way longer than that shitty brat. I don't think he was even born when we released our first album."

"So? Even though he only started this year he's very popular, especially among the young girls. And by you too it seems", she snickered before leaving, not listening as the man behind her spit profanities her way.

Muttering, Levi picked up his phone once more and searched up the shitty brat's name on twitter, rolling his eyes as he saw that the boy's feed nearly only consisted of stupid sarcastic quotes, photos of a fat fluffy cat and selfies. One selfie in particular caught his eyes though; a photo where Eren sat in a red plush armchair wearing only boxers and a shirt.

Levi's band's shirt.

Three faded blue footprints that looked like the colour was dripping down the fabric decorated the shirt under the name 'Bloody Footprints'; one of the earliest editions of their band shirts that they didn't even sell anymore, probably meaning Eren had been a fan for a while now. Or he'd just bought it by someone else.

Above the photo he'd typed;  _Wish I was just as cool as these guys #_ _The_ _BloodyFootprints_ _#_ _Favshirt_ _#_ _Probablyshouldputonpantsnowlol_ _#_ _Lovethatbandtho_.

Levi's gaze flicked down to the boy's thighs, gulping slightly before shaking his head and putting away his phone again, starting to walk towards Hanji and the rest of the band to think about something else.

-

In his next music video Eren only wore a black apron draped around his hips, making just a tiny bit of his arse exposed, and Levi couldn't help but pause the video where it was most visible and just stare.

Though he quickly locked the screen when Erwin walked into the small room inside the big-ass label studio and threw himself over the couch beside Levi, sighing deeply.

"I just had to show the new guy and his assistant around the floor since no one else showed up or something, so Mikasa made  _me_  do it", Erwin whined and rubbed his temples. "They weren't really annoying, it just makes me angry no one takes care about them when they show up – not even his manager was there!"

Levi only nodded, not really caring about Erwin and his encounter with some new guy, still in thoughts about Eren's magnificent arse.

"Even worse; he was a big fan and didn't even listen to what I was saying but only stared at my face the whole time. If we weren't walking and I wasn't so damn tall I swear he just would've fucking touched my face and surely kissed it too. And I'm just the god damn drummer! I feel bad for you if he ever gets to meet you! 'Cus even though you're the singer and everyone likes you, you're usually quite mean; even to our fans."

To fit on the sofa Erwin had to lay his head in Levi's lap which he didn't hesitate to do, doubtlessly just to irritate the smaller man beneath him.

"His assistant was nice though", he added, staring at a black spot in the roof absentmindedly. "A blond smart-head who admired me and made jokes or whatever but still wrote down everything important I said."

"So you got yourself a crush then?" Levi said uninterested, irritated over the fact that the tall motherfucker still had his fat head in his lap.

Erwin's attention quickly set back to the raven-haired man as his cheeks tinted with the slightest kind of blush, invisible for anyone who didn't look closely. Since his head was right under Levi's eyes he caught sight of the redness though, and smirked slightly.

"Of course not!" Erwin answered, maybe a little too quick, and raised his head from the small man's lap to nervously scratch his neck. "I just meant that it's good  _someone_ listens to what I said, since Eren didn't." Levi's head snapped up at the mention of that name, "Not that he is  _that_ cute, I mean-"

"Eren Jeager?" Levi quickly turned his head when that name was mentioned once more, looking at Hanji who'd appeared in the doorway. Jean and Annie trailed after her as she made her way across the room to sit down in one of the worn armchairs opposite the two men. "Levi has a pretty big crush on that guy", she continued when Erwin nodded.

"I most definitely do  _not_!" Levi defended himself, scolding at the four people snickering at him. "He's just overrated because fangirls think he has a fucking nice-looking ass."

"He does though", Erwin mumbled with his hand against his cheek, probably thinking back to earlier that day. "I let him walk in front of me all morning just so I could glance at that fine arse", he said with no shame at all, casually placing his arms against the backrest of the couch.

Levi glared at him blankly. Even though he'd never in a thousand years say it aloud, he had to admit that he was quite jealous of Erwin who'd got the privilege of watching that arse in person and not on a stupid low quality video on a small-ass mobile screen.

"Don't say that, Er!" Hanji laughed. "You're making our little Rivaille all green-eyed of jealousy!" She quickly leapt from her spot in the armchair (which Jean hurriedly stole, settling down his big butt on Hanji's chair with a smirk) before she strutted over to Levi's tense form, forcefully jumping in his lap with her back facing the small man.

Levi let out a dissatisfied grunt when she leaned her head against his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck. He tried to push her away to no avail. Hanji really was one hell of a strong woman.

"Just admit you like the boy and I'll move", she purred in his ear, making Levi squirm beneath her, obviously very much uncomfortable. He glared daggers at everyone in the room who'd all started laughing, even Annie who rarely even smiled, which was one of the reasons Levi respected her. That respect was gone at the moment though.

"Why are you like this?" he growled angrily as he hid the tiniest of blushes in Hanji's hair in front of him. At his words however, Hanji quickly leapt from his lap and instead settled for sitting down on the floor with her elbows resting against his thighs and leaned her head on her hands with a determined look on her face.

"You have such a big crush on him", she said blankly before squealing and raising to her feet, lounging herself towards Annie in a bone-crushing hug, making the blond take a few steps back to regain her balance by the extra weight suddenly on top of her. "This is amazing!" Hanji shouted in Annie's ear, who cringed by the loud noise.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi exclaimed, lifting his hands and started massaging his temples since a headache was starting to make itself noticeable.

"Calm down, dude", Erwin sniggered beside him on the couch. "Why do you have to be so pissed off all the time, huh? Relax a bit."

Levi sent him his usual deadly glare but the large man only grinned and moved a bit closer to Levi, making him move away as well.

"There", Erwin said when Levi had calmed down a bit. "Now, tell us about this little crush of yours."

Levi groaned and hid his face in his palms, trying to block out all of the people in the room whose gazes were directed on himself. Why did he even hang around these people in the first place?

"I am not in love with some twelve-year-old brat", he spat bitterly into his hands which muffled the sound, though he knew everyone heard every word he said.

"Alright then, I'll stop", he heard Hanji say, though he could basically  _hear_ the snicker spreading over her dumb face. "But you should totally meet him!" she exclaimed, and Levi groaned. Couldn't she just shut up already? "Even though he doesn't really seem like it in his videos, I'm sure he's a real sweetie!"

Erwin hummed in agreement as she made her way towards her dirty seat but stopped when she saw Jean snickering in it. She groaned, but a big smile was still plastered over her lips when she instead plopped down between Erwin and Levi, flinging her arms around them both.

"Come here, Annie! You and Levi are so small so you'll fit too!" As Hanji talked Levi sent a glare Annie's way, making sure she wouldn't sit down on the cramped couch. She didn't seem to notice him though, as she only gave a small shrug and sat down on the floor in front of an empty armchair. "Why don't you sit in the chair, then?" Another shrug.

Then the door opened and Levi groaned. "Knock before walking in you inconsiderable little-"

"Ackerman." Levi stopped his muttering when he heard Mikasa's voice, folding his arms over his chest. She was the head of the floor, and just as Annie she was one of the very few he actually respected, so he shut his mouth. He heard her footsteps behind the couch before she came into view and sat down in the armchair behind Annie, who quickly settled herself in the other's lap, and without exchanging a word to each other they started making out. As usual.

Levi was just about to open his mouth and ask about the amount of people in the room who didn't belong to the band when someone in the doorway coughed, probably to get someone's attention. Everyone else's attention seemed to already be directed at the door, so Levi sighed before glancing behind him.

When he immediately recognized the boy standing there he sucked in a breath, eyes widening just the tiniest bit as he looked at the heavenly lad standing there.   
Eren shifted nervously from foot to foot as he felt everyone's eyes on him and a short boy with some kind of bowl haircut behind him.

"Uhm, hi", he finally said, scratching his neck awkwardly, becoming a bit shy as he stood in front of the members of his long-time favourite band. "I-uhm-"

"Eren!" Hanji shrieked as she threw her upper body over the backrest to greet him, and Levi sent her a nasty glare before returning his gaze to the beautiful boy once more. "Hey, didn't know you'd come here, but it's awesome that you did! So you're new in the company, yeah? And who's your little friend there? Is he your partner in crime, huh?" Hanji nudged her elbow their way and winked, beaming like an idiot. "We'd love getting to know you, especially Lev- ow!"

Levi punched her thigh, since that was the only part of her he could reach as she practically laid down over the backrest, exposing her fat arse for everyone behind her to see. Levi didn't miss Jean glancing at her several times, probably trying to seem subtle.

"Give the guy a chance to speak, pal", Erwin chuckled, laying a hand on Hanji's upper back. "Or breathe for that matter", he added snickering.

"Oh! Of course!" Hanji fell down behind the sofa, quickly scrambling towards Eren and the other guy who reached out a hand for her to shake. Levi tch-ed at her enthusiasm as she ignored their hands and practically jumped on them for a hug. "Has anyone given you a tour of the floor yet? I know someone who's eager for some alone time with you!" She turned around to meet Levi's glare with a really un-subtle wink, making the short man roll his eyes.

"Uh, yeah", Eren said, staring at Hanji like she was the one true goddess put on earth to bless everyone's souls. "Brown showed me around this morning", he let his gaze drift to Erwin who gave him a half-hearted salute. At the mention of his old nickname Levi felt a warm wave pass through him. They stopped with their random names three years ago, and the fact that Eren still greeted Erwin with it made his suspicions that the boy really was an old-time fan greater.

"Awesome!" Hanji beamed at the young lad, who pulled off a pair of really short shorts and a simple tank top perfectly. Levi glanced down at himself, suddenly a bit self-conscious about his own outfit. Trashed black jeans and a dark grey T-shirt over a long-sleeved shirt in mesh. Could've been worse. "Do you wanna come sit and hang out with us?"

The bowl-haircut-boy said something quietly to Eren before the door closed, making Levi look their way again, only to find Hanji and Eren making their way over to the sofa. As they walked Levi met the boy's gaze, and quickly looked away, forcing his mild embarrassment away. The look Eren gave him. The eyes that always were halfway closed in a seductive manner were now big with curiosity and idolization.

Hanji threw herself beside Erwin, pointing at the awfully cramped seat between her and Levi, making Eren sit down painfully close to the short man on the small sofa. This was without a single doubt Hanji's intention, and the first thing she said merrily when they all sat down was; "I'm sure you know Rivaille! He sure knows a lot about you, anyway!"

Levi buried his face in his hands, awfully aware of Eren's eyes on him as he refused to look up and meet his gaze, certain his straight face would betray him for the first time.

"Yeah", Eren said and swallowed loudly, and Levi felt him squirm in his seat beside him. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello there, brat." Levi spat, and as he heard the flatness of his voice he trusted himself to sit straight and remove his hands, meeting that gaze once again. This time it consisted of a bit more uncertainty, respect and fear. Gosh, this kid was quite easy to read, huh?

Eren stammered and inhaled, before Levi felt a smack to his head from Hanji who stretched over Eren to reach him, making the short man growl.

"Levi! Behave! I'm sorry, honey, but our dear Rivaille is getting pretty old, and thus his brain slowly starts to rot from the inside, making him an insufferable douchebag to everyone who dares to interact with him."

"Oh no, that sounds pretty serious. What's it called? The Douche-syndrome?" Eren said with a playful smirk, making Erwin and Jean snicker while Hanji started laughing hysterically. What was even fun with what he said?

"Shut up, you brat", Levi said through gritted teeth. "How old are you, by the way? Twelwe?" He tried not to focus on the almost non-existent distant between them, and cursed his brain for replaying one of Eren's latest music videos in his head – one in which Eren is wearing a maid dress and sensually crawls toward the camera.

Eren laughed stiffly, and Levi set his gaze on something that wasn't one of the country's biggest sex icon's at the moment. That  _something_  happened to be Jean, who practically drooledas he watched Eren intently. Levi growled at him but to no avail, as the stuck-up horse-face was way too occupied with eye-fucking the poor boy in front of him, who to his horror  _met Jean's gaze._ What was he even doing here? He wasn't a part of the band, so technically Levi could just throw him out this instant.

Levi observed their mutual eye-driven conversation intently, and wasn't even listening to whatever crap Hanji spoke about. Not that ignoring her was something even remotely new. Just as the boys winked at each other Hanji rose to her feet, and to Levi's disappointment this made Eren move a bit to the left to gain some space between their bodies.

"But you're of legal age, right?" Hanji's words made their way through the ignorant fogginess over Levi's ears, making him a bit too curiously for his own liking turn around to face her. The question was obviously directed at Eren, but what for? Legal age of drinking? Sex?  _Driving?_

"Is there even an age restriction for that? Isn't it just illegal for everyone?" Eren slowly let his gaze falter from Jean's, but only after he gave him a very non-discrete blow-kiss. Levi rolled his eyes. If this was the start of a cheesy teenage romance he was literally going to puke.

"Hmm", Hanji pretended to ponder for a moment before winking at Eren with a grin. "I guess you're right. So, I take it you've done it before, then?"

"Yeah, I actually used to-"

"Hanji", Mikasa interrupted, which was the first thing she'd said ever since she walked into the room. She'd been too busy analysing everyone as usual. And making out with Annie, of course. "This is Eren's first day here and you're already planning on drugging him?" Annie snickered at Mikasa's words, and nibbled a bit at her earlobe, making her pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"I won't  _drug_ him", Hanji said slowly, pursing her lips. "I just want to try out this new mixture I've produced. I've been working on it all week, and it should be even stronger than the last one I gave you!" Hanji walked over to the door leading to their small kitchen, which was mostly used by the crazy woman currently on a mission to drug her band members to ecstasy. Or that was what she said at least. Levi was certain this was her long-going plan to kill them all.

"Oh, great. So you're going to drug everyone, then?" Eren turned around on the sofa to face her back retiring into the kitchen. "Well that makes me feel a bit better I suppose." He turned back around, and Erwin clapped his big hand on Eren's shoulder with a small laugh.

"It'll be fine. She's got a new mixture for us every damn week, and we're still alive and functioning. I mean, apart from Jean who still haven't reached puberty yet ("Of course I have, you dumb fuck!"), or Annie and Mikasa who are literally constantly horny – but only for each other." Annie flashed Eren a quick smile and wink between her sloppy kisses to Mikasa's lips. Apparently,  _everyone_ winked at Eren at all times. "And then we got the short man who hasn't grown a centimetre since he was eleven."

"Fuck you, Eyebrows", Levi sulked, making Erwin throw back his head with a laugh.

"And he still got the temper from when he was an edgy emo teenager. Oh! I have to show you pictures from when he was fifteen, it's  _hilarious_!" He made a move to pick up his phone from one of his pockets, but was thankfully stopped when the door leading to the hallway outside was kicked open forcefully. 

"Sup bitches", Ymir's face was overtaken by a big shit-eating grin from ear to ear, as she quite lately had started her new diet of 'being happy'. A pair of months ago she'd told them she was struggling greatly by depression, which at the time Levi had thought was just a bad excuse to get out of her chores as bassist – because who wasn't depressed these days? But when it went as far as a failed suicide attempt did her ex Historia take her to the hospital, where they gave her anti-depressants and set her up to someone to talk to.

After standing in the doorway for a while she suddenly got pushed away, and soon Historia came into view behind her as well, an unamused scowl on her face. Though it was quickly exchanged for a happy smile as Ymir slung her arm over the tiny girl's shoulders with a short laugh.

"Uugh, not you guys", Erwin said sarcastically with a smile. "Let me guess; you're just here for the joints, aren't ya?"

"Uh, obviously? Aren't everyone?" Ymir received nods from everyone in the room, and she smiled triumphantly. For about a year they had made it almost a tradition to smoke or in whatever way consume Hanji's weekly mixture – and ever since Ymir found out about it she hasn't missed it a single time.

"Are you and Historia a couple again?" Mikasa asked stony, watching the other girls' exchange thoroughly. Ymir sucked in a breath and straightened, removing her arm from Historias' shoulder almost as if she was embarrassed.

"I-I mean, not  _exactly_ but, erm", she stammered, and Historia rolled her eyes dramatically. Levi thought it was a bit funny how different the two girls actually were. Ymir's attire consisted of a washed-outtank top with the band logo  _System_ _Of_ _A Down_ written across it, her hand-made jeans with countless of patches and zippers, a cap with the words 'Fck yuu' written in pencil, and a pair of big impressive boots. Not to forget all her tattoos covering almost all of her visible skin and piercings on her face. Summed up; a typical punk. Historia on the other hand currently wore a simple green T-shirt, a pair of denim overall shorts, knee-high white stockings, and had her hair in an actual  _braid._

Talk about Yin and Yang, these girls - jeez.

"No, we're not girlfriends. But Ymir wants to be. Currently we've decided to just be friends, but since we fuck every other night that might change soon", Historia said all this with a casual shrug. Ymir faced the floor, her hair falling down to cover her – almost guaranteed – embarrassedly flushed face. Apparently, there was a way to make Ymir shut up; just let Historia talk instead! The short blond went into the kitchen and happily greeted Hanji as Ymir stood still in her spot.

"Y-yeah, what she said", Ymir finally mumbled, before looking up and meeting Eren's curious gaze. She quickly regained her stoic cool and flashed him her trademark grin. "And look who's settled himself between our two sexiest males on the floor!" She walked up to Eren from behind and leaned in over him to give him a once-over. "None other than the sexiest male in the country, it seems."

Eren laughed bashfully and scratched his neck, most likely in an anxious gesture. Levi realised he probably almost glared holes in the boy's neck at this point, and looked away.

"Ymir, you're flattering us", Erwin chuckled from his end of the sofa, and clapped the young woman's arm heartily. "Nice to see you again, mate."

"Wish I could've said the same for you, but to be honest I've been having quite a blast without you guys." She grinned as Erwin punched her side, before returning the gesture, almost guaranteed with double the force.

Then Eren cleared his throat rather loudly, and everyone turned their attention to him, except for Mikasa and Anni who were quite occupied with eating each other's faces in one of their many disgustingly explicit kisses.

"Okay, so I just want you guys to know that I'm actually a huge fan of yours, and that-"

"I knew it!" Suddenly Hanji appeared again, this time with a basket of whatever the drug-roles were about to consist of. "And guess what?" She continued babbling, "our dear Levi loves you, too!"

"Does not", Levi answered way too quickly. He cleared his throat, "I've never even mentioned Eren before."

He felt the young man shift in his seat beside him, and mentally punched himself for being so damn stiff. If he kept talking about how uninterested he was in Eren, then he'd never understand that he actually  _was_ interested in that magnificent arse of his. Fuck.

"Uhm, yeah, well, anyway", Eren nervously fiddled with the end of his tank top, which made Levi glance down and gulp. Eren's bare leg was less than a centimetre from his own exposed knee, and at this realisation he felt his heart pick up speed. The sexy young man continued talking. "As I said, I've been listening to you since only a year after your first album, and after every new release I came to love you even more." He started to shake his leg, which made the space between the two men even smaller. Levi didn't even notice himself drawing in his breath.

"You even liked the  _Beyond_ _Horizons_  album?" Jean asked, from whatever gullet he got air from. The  _Beyond Horizons_ was their fourth album, and without a doubt their worst one yet; something Jean loved to mock them for.

Eren's lip twitched upwards as he visibly tried not to laugh out loud. He didn't have to, since the entire room collapsed into laughter in unison. Except, of course, Levi, who only slumped down further in the sofa with his arms crossed.

"Okay, maybe that's the only exception", Eren answered with a smile.

"Gosh, that entire year was awful!" Hanji chuckled. "Levi's emo-phase was  _extreme_!" She had slumped down on the sofa table, and was now lying down, only a few centimetres from kicking the basket down. "I mean, he's always been emo, but that  _year_!"

"He literally only wanted to keep being in the band if he got to sing about the antichrist and manslaughter, I mean – jeez, that's almost a bit too edgy even for us." Erwin laughed.

"So, what's your favourite album, then?" Historia asked as she sat down on the armrest next to Jean, pretending not to notice Ymir's pouty face at the betrayal.

"Probably  _Anarchist Daydream_ , to be honest", he said with that smile that's just too fucking perfect to even be real. Maybe he'd went to training for smiling that good. Was there actually someone who taught people how to smile that fucking great? Gosh, if the results were this amazing, everyone would be willing to pay a great amount of money to experience it.

"Yes!" Ymir slung her arm around Eren's neck from behind, still leaning in beside him over the neck-rest. "Finally, someone with a sense of taste around here!"

"We're not saying that it's bad, it's just", Erwin clicked the back of his mouth with his tongue, " _Lonely in the Land of War_ is so much better!" He got nods of agreement from the ones gathered.

"Which one's your favourite, Ackerman?" Eren asked and turned toward Levi, who almost swallowed his tongue by gaining the attention of the sexiest male in the country of the year. He shifted in his seat, making their knees finally touch, and he felt a faint stream of warmth spread through his body. If his cheeks were red now, he swore to his saviour that he was going to kill whatever hormones made him look embarrassed in front of so many people that would use it against him. 

"Eh", he cursed himself for stammering. Levi fucking Ackerman, caught  _stammering_ because of a damn kid! "I believe the  _Taxes A_ _re T_ _heft_ album is the best one, but I also like  _Shut Up_ _And_ _Consume,_ since it contains my favourite songs  _The s_ _ystem h_ _as f_ _ailed us_ and  _Stop the conformity._ Though I'm the only one who loves those songs, but they're amazing so the others can go fuck themselves."

Everyone were quiet when Levi stopped talking, before Hanji turned to face Eren again. "Oh my drugs, Eren! I think you're the first one to ever make him admit his favourites! Is someone writing this down?"

"Done!" Jean shouted, waving his phone in the air. Then he put it back under his ugly-ass nose again, before the noise that the big Bluetooth-speaker was turned on sounded throughout the room. Then the song  _Stop the conformity_  started to blast from it, and Levi sighed as everyone started to sing along to the quick voice of Levi himself.

_They try to make us all the same_    
 _They try to take away what makes us real_    
 _All they want is for us to obey_    
 _And watch them throw our lives in the bin_    
 _Are we just_ _gonna_ _sit here and let them?_

_I say we need to start a_ war   
 _A war to stop the conformity_    
 _A war to make us more divided_    
 _To show our true selves to the world_    
 _And live a life away from ownership_

_Society wants to break us down_    
 _Until the very last thing remaining_    
 _Is our need to succeed in the system they created_    
 _They depend on our insecurities_    
 _But a thing they forget is our mutual hate_

_I say we need to start a_ war   
 _A war to stop the conformity_    
 _A war to make us more divided_    
 _To show our true selves to the world_    
 _And live a life away from ownership_

_We need to step out of our shells_    
 _Start taking risks to show them our power_    
 _They cannot stop us if we unite_    
 _'_ _Cus_ _we're all sick of being brainwashed_    
 _We don't want their fucking propaganda anymore_

_I say we need to start a_ war!   
 _A war to stop the conformity_    
 _The only war that_ fucking  _matters_    
 _To show our true selves to society_    
 _And live a life away from their ownership_

_They think they own us (own us)_    
 _They fucking think that they own us (own us)_    
 _They don't_ fucking  _own us (they don't)_    
 _So_ _let's just show them what we want!_

_A war to stop the_ _confo_ _rmity_    
 _To let them know they're not wanted_    
 _We need to show them all_    
 _Need to show them we're all in need of change_    
 _So_ _guess what we'll do?_

_We will bring them a goddamn_ war

By the time the song had ended, Levi was sat curled up in the corner of the couch, facing downwards. Ever since they'd recorded it, that had felt like  _his_ song, but now that they all sang along to it, it kind of felt like that special feeling had vanished. Fuck them all for destroying his special song.

"Okay but seriously, Levi?" Of course Jean had to open his big fat mouth again. "I mean, both the chorus and the lyrics both suck, and I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees."

"Fuck you, Jean", Levi spat angrily, raising his head to see that everyone watched him warily, almost sympathetic. "What are you even doing in here? Just because your fucking boyfriend was in the band before doesn't mean you're automatically our best friend, and you know what?"

"Levi, please calm-" Hanji tried to interrupt, but Levi was beyond angry right know. That fucking horse-like kid thought he could just sit there and insult everyone? All the band members who had struggled like crazy just for the chance to have a normal fucking life. All of which who had their own painful story to tell; and who told them through their music. And this damn little kid thought he could just waltz into the room however he pleased because his boyfriend died?

"No", Levi spat, "you know what, Jean? You're just a pathetic piece of horse shit, and no one fucking likes you. I'm sure Marco killed himself just to get away from you, because you're fucking  _toxic_!"

"Ackerman, that's enough", suddenly Mikasa hovered over him, and then he felt a crushing punch to his ribs. The air went out of him, and he struggled to breathe. Panic rushed over him when the oxygen couldn't find its way down his throat, and he started to cough. Since Mikasa was a professional, however, she had placed the punch perfectly so that he would just struggle a while to breathe before it was over. And indeed; only a couple of seconds later he regained his breath, wheezing and coughing like a madman.

"Are you alright?" He heard a quiet voice whisper in his ear, and realised soon that it was Eren, bent over in an attempt to look Levi in the eyes. Flustered, Levi nodded absently as he leaned back again, feeling Eren's hand move from its apparent location on Levi's upper back.

Everyone watched him with either sympathy, disgust, or a mixture of both, and Levi growled at them. Jean sat curled up in the armchair opposite of the couch, speaking quietly with Annie, Historia and Hanji. Mikasa just stood with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Levi's pathetic form.

Feeling too humiliated to stay, he raised to his feet, about to walk out the door when he remembered the basket of weed on the table, and quickly grabbed a bunch of the ones who were already rolled to joints. Then he stormed off, grabbing his jacket from the hook before going outside into the dimly-lit corridor of their floor, then continued his strode toward the elevator.

No one stopped him. Did he want someone to? Maybe.

He sighed in gratitude when he made it outside, taking a deep breath of the chilly autumn air. The cold made smoke erupt from his warm lips, and he started walking down the street.

Not worrying too much if someone he knew tried to find him, he decided to go to his usual hideout; a little grove beside a peaceful park too boring for the kids to enjoy. The perfect hangout of Levi's over-erupting brain in need of thinking, or lack of thereof.

When he reached the outskirts of the trees, he dug into his pockets and brought the joint as well as a lighter to his lips. After lighting the doubtful homemade cigarette, he breathed in. His body's first reaction was to spit it out, but he willed it down into his lungs before breathing out a great mist of smoke. Hanji had succeeded in making it smoky at least, since she'd failed with that quite a few times before. But he had to admit, after drawing his fourth drag, that these were pretty well done.

He reached the usual spot on a big stone between three thick trees and settled down on the corner of his jacket. Too exhausted to worry about getting his jacket dirty he laid down on the cold stone, watching the stars far above the crown of the trees trying to cover them. Between the drags of the joint he started to hum on a song, successively humming louder as the smoke dissolved into the air of the early night.

As he'd laid there for quite some time, Levi was thoroughly surprised when he suddenly heard a voice from beside him.

" _The stars are watching you_ ", Eren quoted the song title Levi was humming to, appearing in front of Levi's vision, as beautiful as ever with rosy cheeks and red nose. "Third song of the album  _Free Yourself_ _From_ _The_ _Standards of Society_." He smiled a crooked little smile, before walking over and settling himself on the stone beside Levi's currently insecure body.

"I think you've already proven your geekiness", Levi said, about to draw another breath of smoke when he realised the flame had gone out, making him huff out a breath of cold air instead. "So I mean, at this point you're just bragging."

Eren laughed, making his Adam's apple bobble up and down.

"Maybe I am", he answered with a wink, and Levi's heart made a little jump. The brunette reached inside the pocket of his jacket and brought out a lighter, holding it out for Levi to lean into. Taking a long drag of the joint made him calm down a bit, and he tentatively reached it out for Eren to take, which he did.

They just sat like that for a while; passing the cigarette between them in silence, enjoying the view of the night sky above. Then Levi felt the other man move closer to him, so that their clothed arms touched, and he felt himself stiffen before breathing out in an attempt to calm down.

"I've followed you since I was fourteen, you know", Eren broke the silence, still looking up at the sky above. "It was pure respect then; you were so cool. Did whatever you wanted to, uncaring of anyone else – whatever anyone, even the members in your band, said." He glanced up at Levi quickly before averting his gaze again. "I wanted to be just like you; an anarchist living life on the very line of what's legal and not, but I didn't dare to."

Levi tried to think of something to say, but was left with his mouth hanging open, unable to find any fitting words. Eren continued the little speech of his, saving Levi from his trouble of not knowing what to say.

"I did the opposite of what you were trying to accomplish and consumed every word that left your lips, taking everything to heart. You were the first ones to plant the thoughts of an equal lifestyle beyond the governmental system, without the hierarchy we live in now."

Levi couldn't help but smile. He pictured a young teenage version of Eren, sitting cross-legged on his bed, doing a mixture between headbanging and rocking his body in tune to the music exploding trough the speakers. Then he pictured the version of Eren that currently laid beside him on the same bed, singing along to the voice of Levi with closed eyes, his foot twitching in tune absentmindedly. It was a nice thought, Levi smiled.

"So the main thing we told through our songs; to be independent and think for oneself, you just ignored?" Levi made a noise that was something between a snort and a chuckle, making Eren laugh a little awkward laugh too.

"Yep. Not hypocritical at all", he said, turning his head to look at the shorter man once again, making his brown curls fall over his left eye. "Anyway", he continued, keeping his gaze fixed at Levi's eyes, "I've always adored you, and just the thought of you and The Bloody Footprints made my teenage years so much easier. You helped me through stressful days, exams, and me coming out as gay." At the last line Eren looked at Levi more intensely that before, most likely looking for a reaction from the man.

Levi blinked once. Twice. Then he started laughing. Eren watched him in horror, probably thinking he was about to get judged, but Levi just shook his head as he tried to regain himself.

"I-erhm, sorry", he apologized quickly. Dear drugs, now he'd started to apologize too? This kid was really having quite a great impact on him, huh? "It's just- did you by chance enjoy the song  _Be gay, H_ _ate cops_?"

At that Eren started to laugh as well, nodding vigorously.

"Of course! First time I heard it I was quite sceptical, but it quickly grew on me."

"Okay, but you said you started to listen to us when you were fourteen?" He got a nod in response. "Yeah, and when was that? Five years ago?" Levi bit his inner lip nervously. He didn't know the kid's age, and feared for the worst. Could he still be a teenager?

The corner of Eren's lip twitched upward, and he actually  _giggled._

"How old do you think I am, Ackerman? I've been listening to you for nine years. You're starting to get quite old by now, huh?" He poked at Levi's ribs, making him gasp in return.

"I-I, oh." Levi still felt really uncertain. After talking about how much he'd followed him, surely Eren knew about his age? "Ehrm, you're aware I'm getting a bit old for you, right?" He said nervously. Eren furrowed his brows.

"What, you think I want to fuck you?" He said stoically without missing a beat.

Levi choked on his breath, his eyes getting wider than saucers. Oh shit, he'd gotten the wrong assumptions! Jumping to conclusions wasn't usually a habit of his, but just because of his fucking hormones he'd let his sexual attraction towards the kid get the better of him. Fuck! Now he probably looked like the biggest podophile ever, and was going to be known as that one singer who wanted to bang the young boy that covered every top-list in the country.

"Because I want to", Eren then whispered sensually in Levi's ear, and the vibrations went straight to his cock before he even had time to contemplate what he'd actually said. Wow.

"Then", Levi licked his dry lips, staring into the playful eyes of Eren. "Then let's do it."


End file.
